1. Field of Technology
The embodiments generally relate to a browser application animation adjusting web page content width that emulates a live web page resize. More particularly, the embodiments relate to adjusting the dominant page portion of a web page to accommodate opening or closing of a sidebar.
2. Background
Web pages can vary in layout and behavior, and structures used in conjunction with web pages, such as sidebars, are now widely used. When a new element is introduced into the space of the webpage, typically an animation is used to introduce the element, e.g., a sidebar opening onto the page. In this example, a browser typically is not fast enough to continuously re-lay out the content on the page—for example by re-wrapping text, and repositioning images on the page—while the sidebar appears so that the animation is smooth. For example, the browser engine cannot shrink or grow the page horizontally at 60 frames per second, especially for web sites with rich content. As a result, as an element such as a sidebar opens in the page, the sidebar is displayed at relatively small number of discrete locations between its closed position and its final position. This creates the appearance of a visual jitter, as if the sidebar is jumping from one position to the next. A similar problem is present upon closing of the sidebar, which would leave vacant width unless filled in.